These studies are targeted to provide the basic scientific information needed to understand the mechanisms whereby age-dependent perturbations in physiological control systems lead to the inability of the organism to maintain homeostasis. The research has impact on the mechanism underlying age-related changes in renal and cardiac function. Investigations are focused on the biochemical interactions of hormones, mediated via cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP, with membrane systems.